


Made you Look

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pranks, Romance, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rian and Deet enjoy a walk together in the woods together filled with teasing and mischief.It's pure fluff folks.





	Made you Look

The three brothers were low in the sky now. only a few stray rays of their light pierced through the thick forest canopy. The evening air was warm and balmy while a pleasant summer breeze wandered through the forest: past layered underbrush, upturned logs, and small, skittering creatures. It kicked up dry, discarded leaves in it's gusts which tumbled lazily past the pair of gelflings who strolled hand-in-hand together down the rural forest path. Rian enjoyed the breeze’s cool touch on his face and admired how it tangled the braids in Deet's golden hair. Taking a stroll together had been her idea and he was more than happy to oblige his grottan girfriend in this simple pleasure. He sighed in contentment as he listened to her prattle on about how lovely the evening was. He agreed with her that it was lovely yes, silently adding that it was not quite as lovely as she.

Such moments of respite as this were rare for them these days. The resistance was growing by the day and every gelfling from every tribe was busy doing their part. Rian and Deet were of course no exceptions. They'd officially been a couple now for scarcely less than a trine, yet Rian felt a deep connection to Deet's gentle spirit as if he'd known her for all his life- maybe even longer. He had never dreamed he could feel this way about another gelfling again after he'd lost Mira... he never dreamed that he could be in love again. Yet life proved to be full of surprises these days, and Deet was his favorite one by far.

Sometimes it didn't feel real to him that they were truly together now after all that had happened. Rian thought back with a shudder how narrowly he had come to losing her after the battle at Stone-in-the-wood. He remembered with a chill how dejected and sick she had looked, that haunting purple aurua in her eyes... He thanked Thra that they had somehow found a way to heal her....and that she felt the same way about him as he did her.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a sweet giggle and he realized that he’d been staring.

"Rian are you still with me?" she asked him with eyelashes fluttering.

He smiled softly at her sweet face and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Hmm, More or less love."

“You looked like you were off in Dream Space. What was it you were you thinking so hard about?”

An impish smirk lighted on his face and he decided to tease her. "Oh I was just thinking about how adorable my girlfriend is." he leaned in close to her so that their shoulders touched. "you won't tell her though will you? I wouldn't want her to get a big head about it. She's bad enough as it is!"

She giggled again and gave him a gentle shove with her free hand. "Oh I'll keep your secret for you... Just as long as you don't tell my boyfriend that his boots are unlaced."

"Wha...?" he glanced down to check for himself and saw that they were both laced tightly as usual. Then suddenly he felt a swift grottan finger flick the tip of his nose.

"Made you look!" she cried with delight and sped down the path ahead of them like a wild landstrider; leaving him standing alone and dumbfounded with his mouth agape. "why you..." he muttered shaking his head before breaking into a grin and starting after her.

She’d grown so much bolder since the beginning of their relationship. Her layers of shyness and modesty had slowly begun to fade away and her full personality blossomed forth. He savored every new facet of herself she chose to share with him and cherished those parts which she would share with no one else. He had been surprised and delighted to find that gentle Deet, friend to all of Thra had a mischievous streak in her. He felt a flicker of pride at the thought that perhaps he’d been the one to coax it out of her. 

“You get back here!” He cried As he sped after her down the dim forest path. She’d gotten a good head start on him however and he came around a bend in the path to a clearing to find that he’d lost her. He darted his eyes left and right in frantic search but saw only more trees and thick underbrush. She was hiding from him. He narrowed his eyes mischievously and began to stalk around the clearing like a hunter in search of his prey.

"Oh Deethra!" he called out in a taunting sing-song voice. "If you come out now I’ll go easy on you...” He ducked his head to check inside an upturned log with no luck. "But if you don't I might have to punish you..."

He felt an acorn flick the tip of one of his long ears and spun his head around to find the hand that had flung it. A greenish blur vanished swiftly behind a thick tree trunk and a mischievous giggle faded into the wind.

"Hey!" He broke into a wild grin and bolted down the path in hot purtuit of his attacker. She hadn't gotten a good start on him this time and he was hot on her heels and gaining rapidly. Deet spun around and flung another acorn towards him, sticking her tongue out. He dodged it easily and felt rather proud of himself. “Is that all you’ve got?” He taunted before picking up an acorn of his own and flinging it at her.

She squealed and skipped on her heels to dodge it. In an act of desperate escape she took a sharp right turn off of the path and lept over a large rock using her wings to give her an extra boost. But Rian was determined not to lose her again and with great speed he took the rock in a single bound. He raced after her as fast as he could but in his haste he forgot to watch his footwork. And in the dimming light he didn't see the perfectly gelfling-ankle sized tree root right in his way. he tripped hard on it and landed face first in the dirt with a loud oomph. His bum arched in a rather unmanly fashion towards the sky.  
She looked back over her shoulder to see why he had stopped pursuing her and burst into wild laughter at his predicament. But her joy at his expense quickly turned to concern when she saw that Rian was not moving. Quickly sensing that something was wrong she stopped in her tracks and rushed back towards him as fast as her little feet would carry her. 

"Rian!’ What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” She cried out crouching down on her knees beside his still form to roll him over on his back. his dark hair covered his face. “did you break your ankle? Your shin? ribs? elbow? Wrist-” But Before She could fire off any more body parts she was stopped in her tracks as a stonewood finger popped up to flick her nose. She looked down at his face.

“Made you look.” Said Rian, who was now propped up on his elbows and wearing an impish grin.

She blinked rapidly as the gears of her mind caught up with the situation. “Why...you,” She lurched forwards and shoved him right back down into the dirt as he laughed. she curled her little hands into fists and pummeled his chest with them while hurling all manner of insults at him. He laughed at his girlfriend’s indignant fury and retreated from her hailstorm by scooting along the ground until his back rested against the trunk of a tree.

“Hey! Easy now.” He cautioned her. though he hadn’t been seriously hurt by his fall he was just a trifle sore.

“You cad! I thought you were actually hurt!” She came crashing down on top of him and her arms perched on his chest as she stared into his face with scolding glare.

Then suddenly a storm clouded over her brown eyes and her ears lowered slightly. "...I was scared Rian."

He felt a pang of guilt in his core and kicked himself at his own stupidity. He should’ve known better! Even if it was a prank Deet hated the thought of seeing anyone who she loved in pain. 

He sat up taking care not to push her off of him and enveloped both of her tiny hands in his larger ones."Here now love, I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you so.’’ He rubbed his thumbs tenderly across the backs of her hands to try and soothe her.

She raised her head timidly to stare shyly back up at him.

"I'm sorry. Do you think you could you ever forgive me Deet" he looked pleadingly into her eyes and tried his best to look helpless and pitiful in hopes that it would tug at her heartstrings. 

It seemed to work as she rolled her eyes back thoughtfully and the ghost of a smile glowed back on her face."Well...I supposed I could consider it. But what would I get in return?" she gave a little bounce on his chest and relief wished over him as her playful mood returned. 

"Tell you what, since I've been so naughty so you can choose my punishment. Anything you like."

She giggled in response-Thra it was good to hear her laugh again. "Anything I like...?" She asked batting her eyelashes mischievously and leaning until she was mere inches from his face. 

“Yes...Anything.” Rian was surprised to hear his own voice crack as he suddenly became acutely aware of just how close she was to him right now.

‘Well then in that case...’ Tiny fingers slid down his tunic towards the sides of his body slowly, almost... dare he say sensually.  
The deliberate quality of her movements made him gulp and his imagination ran wild at where her fingers would travel to next. Just what was it she intended to do to him? 

“I choose...”  
She paused thoughtfully then jerked her head up suddenly  
“This!” She dug her fingers into his sides and began to tickle him violently. He yelped like a frightened fizzgig and reeled back against the tree trunk as she rained down a furious flurry on his body.

“H-hey stop!” He managed to squeak out in-between wild peels of laughter sticking out his arms to try and defend himself.

“Never!” She shouted back and depended her assault ten fold. The two squirmed and wrestled wildly against the trunk of the tree; a tangled set of flailing limbs and flyaway hair. Eventually he managed to subdue her by grabbing her arms and pinning them both down tightly to her sides. She wriggled against him like a worm in hot ashes as she tried to free herself and ultimately ended up collapsing on top of his chest as they both laughed wildly.

Soon laughter faded to heavy, labored breathing as they started to calm down. And their bodies settled comfortably into one another. He sat with his back pressed up against the tree trunk, her body resting on his. She snuggled her head against his chest and shut her eyes contentedly as she listened to his slowing heartbeat. He wrapped an arm about her waist and squeezed her tightly to him his chin propped atop her tiny head.

“I suppose this means you forgive me?” he asked beginning to stroke her hair with his other hand. 

She gave a contented hum and snuggled up tighter to him. “Yes but only because you make such a fine pillow.”

“Good.” He chuckled placing a soft lingering kiss to her forehead. She tilted her ears up in delight enjoying every touch of her boyfriend’s devoted ministrations. 

The last brother had almost fully set now and dusk had officially set in. The fireflies were out and their flickering bodies peppered the warm air. The night creatures chirped out their evening songs and the towering trees swayed along in a slow waltz. Rian marveled that it was almost as if the whole forest was under an enchantment just for them. He sighed in contentment at how perfect it all was. He knew that they really should be heading back to camp now. But heading back meant going back to the war... back to hardships and heartache and uncertainty. And she seemed so content just to be held safe in his arms like this. And her lithe body was so warm pressed up against his ... He reckoned that just a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

“Rian?” her soft voice broke the silence.

He gave a throaty hum in response.

“Don’t tell my boyfriend... but I think I’m in love with him.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry love. You’re secret’s safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a hot mess but I hope you enjoyed it! This was originally meant to be smutty but when I started writing it I got so carried away with all the fluff and cuteness that I couldn't resist. Maybe I'll write real smut later...
> 
> c&c appreciated. Happy shipping!!


End file.
